Spoiled
by kurokonao
Summary: Tetsuya hanya ingin es krim. AkaKuro. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **SPOILED © KurokoCuya**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance.**

 **T**

 **Warn. OOC.**

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah. Baunya agak amis-namun segar, tipikal angin laut. Di sepanjang pantai ada saja toko yang menjajakan barang dagangan mereka. Hiruk pikuk keramaian tak lepas dari semuanya.

Seijuro mengambil cuti. Khusus untuk menghabiskan pekan bersama sang terkasih, apalagi si itik biru tiga hari lagi berulang tahun. Berdua saja berlibur tanpa yang lain. Benar-benar sudah seperti bulan madu saja, di pantai pula.

Yang satu berbaring di kursi lonjong dilindungi dengan payung besar, yang satu duduk di tikar masih bernaung dalam payung.

"Sei- _kun,_ aku mau es krim." Si biru merajuk seperti biasa.

"Beli sendiri, Tetsuya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Sei- _kun_ temani. _"_

Si merah-Sei- _kun_ -Seijuro, agaknya kesal menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya. Ditutupnya novel bertebal satu setengah sentimeter itu. Kacamata hitam dilepaskan, memperlihatkan sepasang _ruby-gold_ yang hampir membuat semua anak dara-dan _uke_ -yang ada di pantai semakin mengencangkan kipas mereka.

Kantung celana yang hanya selutut dirogoh. Tetsuya masih setia menunggu. Berharap penuh pada iblis merah itu agar tenggorokannya selamat sentosa setelah mengecap es krim yang dingin nan segar. Eh ... es kelapa juga segar. Tapi Tetsuya sedang ingin es krim. Otaknya sudah mulai merencanakan es apa saja yang akan dibeli ditemani kekasih tercinta.

Selepas Seijuro mengambil uang dalam dompetnya, ia memberinya pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap bingung. Bergeming.

"Beli semaumu."

Dengan itu, novel kembali dibuka, kacamata kembali dipakai, Tetsuya hampir menjambak Seijuro.

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa Tetsuya mogok bicara seharian. Makan pun tak mau. Seijuro sapa, didiamkan. Seijuro sentuh, langsung disentak. Wajahnya merengut seharian, kesal menatap Seijuro. Hampir saja pria absolut itu tertendang keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"..."

Si biru mungil tak menghiraukan. Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, Seijuro mencolek pipi Tetsuya.

Makan malam yang dipesan dari hotel dibiarkan mendingin. Suhu kamar direndahkan guna menjaga tubuh keduanya tidak kepanasan. Alih-alih tidak kepanasan, Tetsuya malah menggelung dirinya dalam selimut. Rambut birunya menyembul keluar. Merajuk.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau segitu inginnya es krim akan kubeli sekalian perusahaannya."

Ha! Dia kira Tetsuya jatuh dengan sogokan itu? Maaf saja, Tetsuya bukan tipe materialistis.

Seijuro menghela nafas. "Akashi Tetsuya." Suaranya berubah menjadi berat dan penuh intimidasi.

Sesuai yang diharapkan, si itik biru terkaku, nampak menegang dari dalam selimut, tapi ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kain lembut itu.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu._ " Balasan pelan dengan nada merajuk dilayangkan Tetsuya.

Seijuro tersenyum kecil. Tau perbuatannya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

"Ya. Kuroko _soon to be_ Akashi Tetsuya. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, hm?"

Elusan pelan pada rambut birunya dirasakan Tetsuya. Seijuro naik ke atas tempat tidur, menghadap Tetsuya yang membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Akashi Seijuro yang membuatku begini."

Ah, imutnya. Tolong ingatkan Seijuro untuk tidak menerkam langsung kekasihnya dan menghukum pria itu sampai pagi.

"Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukan si tampan itu?"

 _Narsis._ Tetsuya mendengus dalam hati. Dongkol berlebihan.

"Mengabaikanku. Memilih bercinta dengan novel daripada menemaniku beli es krim." Suaranya teredam oleh selimut, tapi Seijuro menangkap semuanya dengan baik.

Pria kelahiran musim dingin itu tertawa kecil-terdengar _manly,_ Tetsuya takmau mengakui.

"Jadi, Tetsuya ingin bercinta dengan Akashi Seijuro ini?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin? Aku bisa menyodokmu satu malaman hingga kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu penuh, Sayang."

Bedebah!

Telinga Tetsuya memanas, badan dibalikkan dengan cepat, tangan lantas menarik bantal lalu mengarahkannya sekuat tenaga pada Seijuro.

Sayang, Seijuro sudah hafal betul watak kekasih birunya itu. Tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menghentikan serangan Tetsuya. Alih-alih protes, ia malah menarik dekat tubuh Tetsuya dan mendekapnya.

"M-mesum."

Sudah tak terkira betapa merahnya wajah kekasihnya ini. Tawa halus kembali dialunkan Seijuro.

"Bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya kalau tak mesum pada Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendecih pelan, semakin mengerucut kesal. Didengarnya pria merah itu tertawa kecil. Sontak pipi gembulnya merona, ia melenguh sedikit sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seijuro.

"Sei-kun, baka," gumamnya kesal, namun semakin mendekatkan diri pada pria itu.

Seijuro menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Di peluknya pinggang ramping kekasihnya, satu tangannya yang bebas dijadikan Tetsuya bantalan.

"Tidak bodoh, Tetsuya. Kalau aku bodoh tak mungkin julukan pengusaha muda terkaya dan tertampan kudapatkan."

"Narsis."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Ada jeda sebentar. Masing-masing saling menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Tak ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Tetsuya balik memeluk Seijuro. Seijuro tersenyum kecil sembari mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan."

"Janji?"

"Kemanapun yang Tetsuya mau."

"Kalau begitu aku mau _diving."_

"Tentu, Sayang."

"Beli oleh-oleh."

"Tetsuya bawa ATM yang tempo hari kuberi untukmu?"

"Lalu ke kolam renang."

"Apa perlu ku sewa agar kita berdua saja yang menikmatinya?"

Tetsuya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau itu pun, kamar hotel ini sudah memiliki fasilitasnya."

"Tapi aku tak rela tubuhmu jadi tontonan orang lain, Sayang."

"Namanya juga kolam renang, Sei-kun."

"Kolam renang pribadi ... bagaimana Tetsuya? Tertarik?"

"... terserah." Bibirnya mengerucut. Sebelah tangan yang bebas Tetsuya gunakan untuk memainkan keras kaos _v-nec_ k Seijuro. Tak menatap, ia malu.

"Aduh ... bagaimana ini, Tetsuya?"

"Hng? Kenapa Sei-kun?" Tetsuya akhirnya mendongak, tak sadar dirinya bagaikan kelinci dalam pelukan singa buas.

"Bagaimana kalau rencana ke kolam renang kita cepatkan?"

Tetsuya mengernyit bingung ketika lelaki itu bangkit, melepaskan pelukan Tetsuya.

"Sudah tak tahan."

Seluruh darah langsung mengalir ke arah kepala tanpa Tetsuya sadari. Seluruh organ hampir jatuh, Tetsuya memekik tertahan. Si bodoh itu menggendongnya di pundak! Dan apa yang mau dilakukannya?!

"Sei-kun, turunkan aku!"

Tetsuya memberontak dalam gendongan, dan Seijuro-seperti biasa, tak mengindahi dan tetapembawa pria mungil itu menuju halaman belakang kamar. Ngomong-ngomong, kamar hotel mereka memiliki fasilitas kolam renang pribadi, dibatasi oleh kaca transparan yang menyambung dengan kamar dan tertutup oleh dinding tinggi agar aktivitas apapun tak dapat diketahui orang lain.

Dan Tetsuya sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena berteriak pun tak ada gunanya.

Dan berdoalah rencana esok hari dapat terlaksana tanpa terhambat bokong mulusnya yang kesakitan.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
